sleepless
by golden-issa123
Summary: Ikuto seeks solace to the wrong person... Zero x Ikuto  yaoi – semi dramatic – oneshot – ultimate OOCness


Sleepless

Summary: Ikuto seeks solace to the wrong person...[Zero x Ikuto] yaoi – semi dramatic – oneshot – ultimate OOCness

Once again…the clock's 6 AM…I can't sleep…And I'm writing another zeruto fiction.

Someone should stop me, HEH –u-

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Zero sighed as the rain started pouring down on him harshly as he was still outside from his usual night guard. Yuuki was walking beside with an umbrella.<p>

"You only need to hold it, you know" The other girl said cleverly. Zero looked away with his pride tight up his ass.

"Fine, be like that" The other girl chuckled and smiled up at him.

"Whatever, let's just get the job done so I can get to sleep" He said as he pushed away some of the fangirls waiting for the night class. He crossed his arms, keeping warmth as he watched the giant doors open. The girls started screaming and squealing, just another day in paradise…

"Okay girls! Please don't cause so much trouble today! It's a rather gloomy weather and I DON'T feel like wrestling a whole group of you down" Yuuki pleaded as she pushed them away.

"great job, Yuuki…Keep up the begging" The silvernette said as he sweatdropped. He ran his hand through his wet, silver hair. Before he fainlly snapped.

"PLEASE. DEAR NIGHT CLASS. WALK A TAD BIT FASTER THAN USUAL" He exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Some of the vampires backed away a bit, and started walking a bit faster. Kaname kept his same speed.

"What a riot you're causing…" He muttered, loud enough for the younger teen to hear of course.

"Says the one that's causing a riot every freaking night" The silvernette muttered back just as unpleasant. Kaname smirked and turned to him with a charming look.

"Oh it's not the only riot I've caused for you lately, Kiryu…" he said before catching up with the rest of his class.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The other teen thought.

"….Hey, Zero. We can go back inside now" Yuuki said as she approached his side.

"Zero?" She snapped her fingers, in front of his face multiple times, before Zero slapped her hand away.

"What was that about?" She asked as they both walked forwards their own dorms. Zero shrugged.

"Just that idiot pissing me off. Same shit, different day" He muttered simple.

"Oh…Well, see ya tomorrow then" She said, smiling weakly as she gave him a quick hug and ran off to her own dorm.

Zero shook his head as he walked calmly forward his room. He hadn't seen his dear pet

He had abandoned his kitty for 8 days now thanks to the night class, Kaien, Yuuki and homework. In the days he would go to school, do homework at the library, spend forceful hours over at Kaien's office, being forcefully dragged around the city by Yuuki. And then there was night, where he had to deal with the night class before he could come up to his room and sleep. There had been no sparetime for his sweet kitty. He just hoped he would understand.

"Hey Ikuto! The fangirls were less tiresome today so I got some sparetime with you" He called out as he quickly dressed off his soaking wet uniform jacket.

"…Ikuto?" Zero blinked. His kitty was nowhere to be seen. It was water and dirty footprints all over the room, the window was…Taped shut, and his closet was closed with a small gap open. There was a midnight blue tail sticking out from between the doors of his closet. First it laid still, then it twitched a little.

Zero quickly opened the doors and looked inside. Inside was a person – better yet a neko. His catears laid flat against his head, he was dirty and wet, his shirt was shredded down, and his face had spots of teartrails.

"I..Ikuto!" Zero exclaimed as he bent down and hugged the neko.

"What happened to you?" The silvernette asked as he picked up the broken boy up from the closet and laid him down at his bed.

"Well…It's complicated" Ikuto muttered, his tail circling his waist for comfort. Zero sighed sadly as he went over to the untouched part of his closet and pulled out a sweater and a pair of boxers.

"Take a shower, and change. I'll clean up this mess and so you can tell me your story afterward" Zero ordered, as he shooed the younger teen into his bathroom.

(hey my name is useless space, fill it with whatever you want while time is processing)

Ikuto tugged nervously on the too large sweater he had been given. Zero finished ripping off the tape from his window before he collapsed on his bed next to the neko. He turned his face forwards the other teen, glaring up at him. Ikuto looked away like a child.

"Now. Will you tell me what's going on?" he demanded. Ikuto sighed, deciding staying silent wouldn't help anyone.

"…You know the first time I arrived here?"

"Sure. You said you were hiding from your stepfather's company Easter."

"Yeah…Well, there's a vampire here that knows of my existence. The vampire said he has the Embryo…And that he would give it to me if I did everything he ordered me to. This was when you were too busy on your daily life." Zero was shot with the pain of guilt by his last line. If he only knew…

"Continue…"

"The vampire ordered me to, give him my blood, let him kiss me…Let him, harass me" The silvernette sat up on his bed, his anger filling in within him. Someone had blackmailed his kitty and taken advantage out of him. It was enough for Zero to plant a bullet between anybody's eyes.

"Zero?"

"..What happened after that?"

"Well…I demanded the Embryo because I got sick of his attitude. Apparently, he had given it away because he had no desire to keep it. And yeah…When I returned to your room I went a little mad because of my own stupidity…It wasn't the meaning, but I was desperate to get some rage out" Ikuto said, he looked away, waiting for the older teen's answers. However when there was no answer to be received he looked up again, seeing his friend shivering madly.

"Zero, you okay?" he asked carefully. Before he knew it, Zero had jumped on him, pushed him back on the bed and hugged him for dear life.

"Zero…"

"I'm sorry Ikuto..I..I didn't know! It's my job to keep the vampires at a distance, and I can't even keep YOU away from them! I'm sorry…Can you forgive me?" Ikuto blinked a few times to process what had just happened. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Zero's neck, hugging him back.

"It's okay Zero. I'm not blaming you. It's the damn vampire's fault if you ask me..And a bit of mine too maybe" he whispered the last part a bit embarrassed.

Zero pulled away from the hug and looked down at the neko. The moonlight from the windows made his vulnerable look fade a bit. He was truly beautiful. Just like the day he had first met him.

"I'll investigate this tomorrow…Tonight, I'm all yours" Ikuto blinked, wondering what he meant by that. Zero suddenly leaned in forward and kissed Ikuto on the lips. His every emotion filling that sweet moment.

Their kiss deepened, as they embraced closely yet again. Ikuto's tail wrapped around Zero's waist as well, as if wanting to bring him closer.

They parted due to lack of oxygen. Ikuto looked up into the lovely violet eyes as he blushed madly. He smiled sweetly.

"What exactly does this mean?"

"It means I'll stop sleeping so I can spend more time with you"

* * *

><p>Yeah. I CAN'T END STORIES XD<p>

Wow 3 stories on 3 mornings. I'm on fire CB

Anyways, hope ya like. Sorry i…Ruined a lot of Ikuto's behavior, like usual xD

I just love to break him down TuT SOB


End file.
